Parivar
Sacred Arts ATTUNEMENT, auto, the Parivar's mind has been unleashed, granting him one of the following abilities: -Mind Reading, -Telepathy -Thought Pushing ● DISMISSAL, Quick Action,'' a Parivar can instantly remove the presence of a Summoned unit.'' ● RENDER, 1 Mana, Choose an element to permanently go before the name of this Command, rendering it from a distance + Element. ●● MIRROR of EQUITY, at the cost of converting Willpower to Mana if necessary, the Parivar may mirror damage done to him back to the inflictor in an exact of the cost at one Mana per Scratch damage taken. ●● AURABLAST, 2 Mana (Requires RENDER), The Parivar casts his RENDER in an area. ●●● BLADE BALANCING, a Parivar who knows this Command may treat any sword he wields as a Katana. ●●● UNBURDENED SOUL, 3 Mana, the Parivar casts 1D4 status effects on one target. The status effect is first determined by his RENDER and from the following possibilities: Confusion, Paralysis, Poison, Freeze, Burn, Slow, Immobilize, Disable, Blind, Confuse and Charm. Iaido ● "BUSHIDO!", The Samurai declares his strength, gaining +1 STRENGTH for the duration of the Scene (once per Scene). ● "DAIGORO!", The Samurai declares a powerful blow, gaining (SD = Crit) for the duration of the Scene (once per Scene). ● "KÔGEKI!", The Samurai declares a devastating blow, dealing base weapon damage only, ignoring armor and defenses. ●"DAISHO!", The Samurai declares a two-fold attack, gaining (Auto Combo, requires two weapons, can not combo again, requires two Katanas). ● TOLL, 10+ Notes, The Samurai deals 1 Scratch damage for every 10 notes Sacrificed , but must take into consideration defenses and armor. ●● "HOSHI!", The Samurai declares an arrow formation attack, dealing damage against enemies three tiles forwar, two tiles forward and out one each direction, and one tile forward and out two in each direction (requires three Katanas). ●● "WAKIZASHI!", 1 Willpower, The Samurai cuts down a target, attacking the same unit three times with three different Katanas (requires 3 Katanas). ●● "ISHIGAKI!", The Samurai declares his resolute being, increasing his Armor by 1 for the duration of the Scene (once per Scene). ●● "KOZUKA!", 1 Willpower, The Samurai throws 3 Shurikens at up to 3 targets, and then throws his Katana at one of them (dealing ranged damage). '' ●● WELL VERSED, Quick Action, ''The Samurai may delegate a third Katana, which he can switch back and forth between instantly. ●●● SAMURAI CODE, The Samurai follows a strict way of being. Gain (+1 Crit) permanently. (Can be used in addition to "DAIGORO!".) ●●● "KOTETSU!", 1 Willpower, Rather than dealing damage, the Samurai removed a Health box from the target. ●●● "ZANMATO!", 2 Willpower, The Samurai's skill with a Katana is unparalleled when facing down a single target. Pick a number 1-6 and roll a D6 until you roll that number. Attack one target that many times. ●●● "ZANTETSU!", 3+ Willpower (all Willpower), Without using it to confront Boss units, the Samurai unleashes his Katana of death, instantly killing all enemy units who fail a RESOLVE + COMPOSURE battle against him. ●●● CHERRY BLOSSOM, 3 Willpower, The Samurai dances across the battlefield, an artistic waltz representing his finesse. Roll 1D20. This Command deals that many Slashing damage divided between enemies in any combination desired. Jutsu ● STEALTH, 1 Mana, The Ninja turns "invisible", gaining +3 Stealth until he makes an action. He also has cover as long has he is not moving. ● VEIL, 1 Mana, The Ninja covers himself with a veil, awaiting the enemy's strike with premeditated retaliation. Make a permanent choice to put before the name of this Command: GOLD: Gnosis + Blind + Light / SILVER: Gnosis + Confusion + Death / WOOD: Gnosis + Immobilize + Forces / SHOCK: Gnosis + Disable + Forces / FIRE: Gnosis + Burn + Prime / Water: Gnosis + Prime + Heal Half back to self / '' ● SMOKE BOMB, 1 Willpower, ''The Ninja throws a bomb which explodes in an area, dealing Blind in an field. ● UNBOUND, The Ninja easily slips out of snares, increasing his Escape Scenario by +3 permanently. ● AGUE, 1 Mana, The Ninja forms a prey/predator bond with the target, casting Demi on it for 1D4 rounds, with the lost health of the target restoring to the Ninja. ●● KUBI BUKURO, 1 Mana, Ninja only, The Ninja carried the burden of a head count upon his back. The cost of this Command increases with its effectiveness. Start a headcount from the time you take this Command. Every enemy you slay increases the damage of this command by .5 Scratch, with the cost being 1 Mana per Scratch. This Command requires an empty bag. The moment you place something in this bag, or change bags, the headcount resets. ●● "DOKUMORI", 1 Mana, The Ninja coats his Dagger with Poison, adding POISON SD on to his attacks with it. ●● "BÔSEN!", 1 Mana, The Ninja activates a unique power, allowing him to ignore all damage and effects of attacks against him until his next turn. ●● "FUMA!", 1 Willpower, The Ninja throws 3 Shurikens across the battlefield, dealing DEXTERITY + Firearms + Dagger each. ●● "IAI!", 1-4 Mana, The Ninja condemns the target to Death, + Weaponry/Firearms + Dagger + DEATH (1:10 for normal health targets, 1 Mana, 1-2:10 for targets with negative status effects, 2 Mana, 1-3:10 for targets who have full Scratch health, 3 Mana, 1-4:10 for targets who have full Slashing health, 4 Mana). ●●● LIFETHREAD, 1 Mana, 1 Willpower, The Ninja has learned the ways of the Moirae, casting Doom on one target + Prime + Gnosis ●●● REPLICATE, 3 Mana, the Ninja creates an afterimage of himself, which deals Death damage, can take the place of his move action, and can attack using his Commands. The image lasts until the end of the Scene or until struck and can be used more than once. Magic-based Commands have no effect on them. ●●● SHADOWBIND, 3 Mana, Whenever the NInja has cover and the target has a shadow, the NInja inflicts STOP on one target. ●●● KAMIKAZI, The Ninja knows the cost to recovery for himself is not so great a price to pay as the life of all of his allies. As long as he has no Lethal Damage, the Ninja may fill all Health Boxes with Slashing Damage and take one Lethal damage in order to fully restore all of his allies health (once per scene). ●●● OBLIVION, 4 Mana, The Ninja inflicts Addle on all targets who fails a Physical check. Imbuement ● BACKDRAFT, 1 Mana, The Swordmage unleashes the effects of his weapon upon himself and his target. ● SPARKLER, 1 Mana, The Swordmage lights his sword with fire (+Fire). The fire remains until the end of the scene or until lit with another effect. ● SLEEP SWEEP, 1 Mana, The Swordmage coats his sword with a sleep-inducing tonic (Sleep). ● SHIMMER, 1 Mana, The Swordmage coats his sword with a reflective oil (Blind). ● DISPEL, 1 Mana, The Swordmage can remove the status effects of his weapons as well as conditions on others, canceling one status effect on one target. ●● BOKUTO, 1 Mana, The Swordmage lights his sword with an incantation that ensures a hit. ●● FIREWORK, 3 Mana, The Swordmage lights his sword with fire (+ Fire), and then throws it againsti all enemies before returning to him, the fire going out. ●● HOARFROST, 2 Mana, The Swordmage lights his sword with a bitter ice (+ Ice + SD = Freeze), the ice remains until the end of the scene or until lit with another effect. ●● SKYFURY, 1 Mana, 1 Willpower, The Swordmage lights his sword with a piercing wind (+ Wind, strikes twice, all surrounding units), the storm ending calms the blade. ●● SHOCK SWEEP, 2 Mana, The Swordmage lights his sword with a jolting spark (+ Wind + SD = Paralyze), the sparks remain until the end of the scene or until lit with another effect. ●●● EPITOME of SILENCE, 1 Mana, 1 Willpower, The Swordmage draws a circle with his sword. Anyone who enters the circle is stricker with Silence after they leave it until the end of the Scene or until dispelled. The Silence also makes the afflicted deaf for its duration. Any conversation had inside the circle can not be heard. ●●● BLUE FLAME BLADE, 4 Mana, The Swordmage lights his sword with the hottest of all flames + Weaponry + Weapon + Fire + Gnosis + SD = Burn. ●●● CLIMHAZZARD, 1 Willpower, The Swordmage lunges into the air, releasing his weapons effect at full force on the target (STRENGTH + DEXTERITY + Athletics + Weaponry + Weapon + Weapon Effect + Gnosis]. ●●● RED DRAW, 1 Willpower, The Swordmage drains the life force from his target (+ Prime + Gnosis), downgrading damage by the added effects. ●●● SWORD MAGIC, 1 Mana, The Swordmage can continually cast any spell that is cast into his sword over and over again at the cost of 1 Mana. The spell lasts until the end of the Scene or until lit with another effect.